dreamy_trinity_fanseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra✩Etoile
is a new magical girl anime made by Tamashi Hikari. It centers around old, bright and bubbly, magical girls put into a dark and exciting setting full of danger and corruption. What happens when the youngest member is put in a protagonist role in a dangerous world by herself, nothing good. This anime runs for 50 episodes. Story Characters Etoile Duo * : Jun is the main protagonist and the youngest out of her old group. She was Etoile Blue, the magical girl of water and protection. She usually was pretty scared and shy though she was very optimistic towards others. She is now accepted to be the one to stop a full corruption, though everyone knows she is too young. She is big into reading and combat, practicing at her sensei's dojo a lot. She now transforms into . Her theme color is red and her mobile is the Pisces. She represents the The Fool Tarot Card, used for her Etoile Charm. Discord Duo * : Makoto is a protagonist and the smartest of the bunch. She usually never expresses feelings if necessary, mostly at her partner. She was Etoile Yellow, the magical girl of electricity and knowledge. She is really intelligent and can get out of a situation though she hides the fact that she is more vulnerable and physically insane. She also had lost her left arm by her corrupted partner, but pays never attention to it. She now transforms into . Her theme color is blue and her mobile is the Aquarius. She represents the Chariot Tarot Card, used for her Etoile Charm. * : Kou is a protagonist and is mysterious to the group. She is mentally insane and rather "Escape" from the problems she feels she has. She was Etoile Red, the magical girl of fire and sympathy. She feels lonely and out of place though she acts tough and relentless around Azure to be the biggest sister of the two. She is usually protecting Azure until it gets to a point that she becomes majorly depressed, forgetting about herself just trying to protect someone not that vulnerable than her. She now transforms into . Her theme color is purple and her mobile is the Cancer. She represents the Temperance Tarot Card, used for her Etoile Charm. Mascots Villains Supporting Items * The main transformation device the girls use to transform. The mobiles were made by the rulers of the planets to the girls that harness their zodiac or their compatibility of others. These mobiles are used for both transformation and everyday use. But they can only transform with it if they have their Etoile Charm. * Item the girls use to help transform. It harnesses both Tarot cards and Reversed Tarots for transformations and the charms are sentient, meaning they follow the girls trauma through out the series. * Cards that are used for the charms. The tarots are known by the villains as powerful items used to balance the world by the rulers, until scattered from unknown. The villains are looking for them to use as a new source of power than what they had before. The girls use them for transformations and attacks. * Cards that the girls use with the tarots by the Etoile Charms. Being more powerful, the tarots can also use the girls minds in defeating the villains or getting out of situations. The tarots are made to be bad though they love to defeat evil even if they are difficult and bad to use. * Cards of minor tarots with weapons for the girls to attack with. Each represents their zodiacs of their mobiles. * * * Locations Trivia Gallery Jun and Crimson Profile.png|Crimson Profile 190505kisekae.png|Essense Profile Azurekisekae.png|Azure Profile Amethystkisekae.png|Amethyst Profile Category:Fanseries Category:Cure Heartly